Magic Trick
by Lighted Candle
Summary: Harry is raising Teddy away from Britain. While in Japan he runs into assassins. Thinking nothing unusual of it- after all he's been a target since a young age. However the assassins, a certain group of snipers, draw their own conclusions.
1. Chapter 1

MKDC-HP

Magic Trick

By: Lighted Candle

chp 1- Early Months in Japan

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

.

.

Prompt/Scene: Harry is raising Teddy away from Britain. While in Japan he runs into assassins. Thinking nothing unusual of it- after all he's been a target since a young age. However the assassins, a certain group of snipers, draw their own conclusions.

.

.

.

The messy-haired toddler giggled and reached out to the glowing orb in the sky. Smiling a happy, weary grin, his caretaker leaned back in the rocking chair.

"It's another full moon, Teddy." Harry murmured. "Just you and me, the last legacy of the Marauders." The two sat until Teddy yawned and slowly fell asleep as Harry gently combed the toddler's hair with his hand.

.

Around Teddy's neck hung a black tiny chain necklace with a very special orb Harry, Hermione, and George had created together. It acted as a portable pensive made without silver, easily the hardest part of their research. Within it, were all the memories of Remus and Tonks that the three Blood War survivors could find. The three of them tinkered and experimented until the library of memories was extremely organized. The memory container was activated by even the smallest amount of magic or blood by its creators or offspring (just in case Teddy or other relative turned out to be a squib). When activated, the person activating it could choose one of three methods of watching the memories: the first was by each memory, the second method by the individual who gave the memory, and the third option was simply chronological order. As a safety precaution, Hermione made sure that after watching memories for a hour, that the viewers would have to return to the real world for at least five minutes (preferably ten) in order to adjust to the mental drain before returning to the memories.

Those memories included only a couple of Remus's pre-Hogwarts days, whereas Andromeda (Teddy's grandmother) had Tonk's childhood very well documented. Then there were the memories of their teachers who had survived the second blood war with the exception of Snape as Harry had held on to the Slytherin's memories. Where the stories from friends of Remus during his time at Hogwarts were sometimes sparse (as most of that generation was dead), Tonks had plenty of surviving friends who had fond recollections of her including Harry's generation. Finally, there were Harry, Hermione, Ron and George's memories of Remus and the stories of the Marauders they were told up until the time of the final battle.

Teddy might be too small to appreciate it now, but at least no one would be able to distort his parents' memory through falsehoods. It was invisible and repelled anyone who didn't already know about it, doubly protected as only Harry (at this time) could pull it off. And Teddy would know his parents through these captured stories- it was the least this godfather could do, especially if anything ever happened to Harry. Not that Harry planned on getting separated from his godson, but the war hero had planned for every outcome he could imagine.

.

…

.

Harry set down the snoozing bundle in the middle of a nest of blankets. He tucked Teddy in and stepped away, turning towards their living room. Pausing before he closed the window, he looked up at the moon before making an abrupt decision. "Just a small flight." He wordlessly summoned his broom, adjusted the baby monitoring charm and locked down the wards so only he could reenter the small apartment.

Harry closed his eyes as he began to fall backward, flipping over and over in downward circles. A breath filled his lungs with tiny crystals of early fall clouds. Green eyes shot open just before he hit a roof, easily shooting himself back into the sky. Laughing, Harry glided, dipped and twirled in the air as smoothly and expertly as Hedwig had once flown, carving a place among the heavens.

A large clap of thunder startled Harry- he swerved around to see a giant flash of light fading in the distance. Blinking away his temporarily spotted vision, Harry quickly spotted a triangular white sail navigating the skies. Shrugging, Harry turned his attention toward the small always-open market. Now would be a good time to stick up on a few things while Teddy was still asleep.

.

…

.

Walking briskly towards the shadowed alleyway, the young war veteran scanned the area. His face lit up as he found almost disabled roof-access ladder, darting upwards to feel the brisk wind as he searched for a place to apperate. Just then, the baby-monitoring charm on a slim bracelet buzzed. "Almost home pup." Harry promised Teddy.

He tensed as his senses, fine-tuned to danger caused his skin to crawl. Moving cautiously, Harry carefully kept an eye out for movement. The gunshot still startled him. Jumping into the closest shadow, Harry pinpointed the shooter. Unaware if his ambushing attacker was mundane or magical, Harry reflexively temporarily disillusioned a rock and used a overpowered 'wingardiam leviosa' to aim the rubble at the sniper. It hit the man's left shoulder. The rifle fell out of the marksman's hands and slid off of the slopped roof. Harry snickered as even from the distance separating them, he could tell the assassin was cursing. Vanishing any fallen blood, Harry ducked behind a chimney and apperated away.

As he greeted a fussing two year old, the twenty year old wondered absently how the assassin or his employers had found him. Sighing, Harry decided that they would probably have to move again. Strengthening the wards, Harry went on with his evening. Pulling out tiny squares of chicken for Teddy's dinner, Harry used his other hand to spell everything to be packed into his trunk. Mentally scolding himself for not spotting the killer sooner (if not for the protective weaving in his clothes the bullet would have hit a much more vital area), he made a note to increase his training again.

Teddy babbled happily as he chomped away on the meat with his tiny teeth, waving another cube of poultry in a chubby tiny hand.

Harry pulled out an apple before sitting down at the kitchen table, methodically eating the fruit. As his fingers traced familiar wood in thought, Harry growled in annoyance. Maybe it had just been luck on the shooter's part, but... Could he have been found by his wand signature or another way of using magic? The British magical government was seriously corrupted even after the war. Harry supposed that it would be easy for a determined hunter to find a starting point to narrow down the location of the signals of his registered wand- especially since Harry had been traveling and changing countries often. Disappearing into the mundane world completely would take some work, but at least he could do it.

Plotting, his fingers idly tracing the grain of the wood of the table, Harry decided the best idea would be to lay low until he could get muggle papers and a new wand. He would probably have to put his first and favorite wand under some heavy wards if he wanted to keep it near him as an emergency wand. Hiding it in a vault would be his last option- Harry didn't have many things more sentimental and meaningful to him as his wand. However, far prioritized above sentimental objects was Teddy's survival

.

...

.

It was over a month later that Harry, his hair dyed a dark red and wearing bright blue contacts, that Harry learned about the Kaitou Kid. Spotting an unusually colorful newspaper, Harry inquired about the recent news.

"KID-sama's latest heist happened near one of the major newspaper companies. Since we his fans don't get to see much of the actual magic so KID-sama left his fans a present! SEE! It looked fine when it printed, but when it gets wet- it turns colors! In fact, it might even be a clue to his next riddle!" The girl squealed.

Bewildered and slightly disturbed by the fanatic fan girl enthusing over a major prankster, Harry decided not to ask her more questions such as why a prankster would be such big news that he'd be on the front of the newspaper- or what a 'heist' or 'riddle' had to do with anything. Bemused as he slipped away, a thought occurred to him and Harry grinned. He didn't envy this 'KID' celebrity his many fan girls at all. He hummed as he looked for a shadow to duck into and head home. The young adult was once again relieved and satisfied with his decision to leave Britain and explore the world. None of that Boy-Who-Lived or Man-Who-Conquered madness had found him here. Neither had that random assassin appeared again... yet.

.

…

.

The same month held heavy hinting from his landlady that he should start Teddy in a school or a nursery so he, Harry could start socializing with his own age group. In fact, he should meet her niece. Harry politely declined- saying Teddy would be starting school when he was ready to face the world. The land lady looked sympathetically knowing at him- which Harry afterwords decided that she probably thought he was a young widower.

Anyways, Teddy wouldn't be going to school until he could control his metamorphmagy talent better. The charms to deflect attention or disguise the toddler's ability only lasted for so many hours a week. And Harry did socialize- usually via owl to the Weasleys and sometime with people at the marketplace.

.

…

.

Stretching out on a rooftop, Harry's sharp ears picked up the sound of approaching sirens. Brilliant emerald eyes flickered open as someone in a white suit flew by on a hang-glider. Wondering how a hang-glider compared to flying on a firebolt, Harry lazily waved a simultaneous greeting and farewell. The thin adult closed his eyes. Tomorrow was the full moon and Harry needed all the energy he could get to keep up with the increasingly hyper toddler.

.

Up in the sky, Kid briefly wondered why the stranger dismissed him so easily. None of the Kid's fans he had come across would dismiss him so easily. Ah well, he obviously wasn't one of the police or Snake's men. Unless he was merely helping... and had a radio... like a certain Meitantei once had. Making it home safely after taking a doubly tricky route home, Kid quickly forgot about the young man sleeping on the roof. After all, napping on roofs wasn't that uncommon albeit not usually so late.

.

.

…

.

.

At a sushi restaurant, Harry easily picked out the chefs most adept at handling their knives. He appreciated the skill even if he really had time to have actual lessons on fighting with ordinary weapons. Not that Dumbledore (or Ministry) would have allowed it anyway. Too barbaric and not forgiving enough or some other such nonsense that had no place in the middle of a war.

As they were leaving, he heard a loud scream from nearby. Minutes later the police arrived. Curious at how non-magical people solved crimes, he stuck around, grateful that Teddy was a heavy sleeper and that he was paranoid to put a sticking charm on the homemade cap covering the toddler's plentiful multicolored hair. It was more strange and normal than he expected. A tall foolish flop who reminded Harry of the now memory-less Professor Lockheart began spouting out blatant mistruths before suddenly sitting down, laughing off his earlier accusations before calmly and logically deducing the culprit of the murderer. The case wrapped up, the detective going back to his original behavior. Harry pondered over the likelihood of possession vs. normal behavior before shrugging and deciding it wasn't his problem. He didn't need the attention and Mouri-san and those around him were acting as if it was well-known normal behavior for the man.

.

Walking down the street, he found another commotion in progress, "Stop that thief!" Three children were chasing after a thundering bulldozer of a man. Darting to the side before he and Teddy could be thrown aside, Harry smirked as he flicked his fingers at the mans pants. Five... four... three... two... one... the man howled in surprise as he crashed on concrete, having tripped over his fallen pants. Too bad for him the police had been within hearing distance. Tapping one of the panting kid's shoulders as they slowed down. Curious black eyes blinked up at him,

"Yes niisan?"

"Do you think the police might want this?" Harry smirked as he held up a large belt.

"Ah!" The boy gasped, drawing his friends attention, "Thank you for stopping him, niisan."

"Whatever do you mean? You three did all the hard work- just be careful alright. Men like that can easily get rough and mean with anyone smaller than them." Harry pressed the belt into the tallest boy's hands before adjusting Teddy on his shoulder.

"Is he your son? The young girl inquired.

Harry smiled, his lingering sadness reappearing, "Yes, and think I'm going to head home and take a nap too." Hopefully he wouldn't have too many nightmares. Harry excused himself, briefly detained by a friendly male police officer, who introduced himself as detective Takagi. Harry assumed the karate woman was his partner as he gave a short statement under the name Mortice Draco (Harry inwardly snickered as he thought of the real Draco's 'mortified' expression to learning Harry was using his name as a code name. Though he might react more to the red hair). He then headed home- the long non-magical way since there were so many people about.

.

.

…

.

.

Time passed in a molasses-like fog. Honestly, Harry knew it was depression. Well that and a mixture of survivors guilt and post-traumatic stress syndrome, but he kept pushing his non-existent emotions (he was just too tired and he'd rather be tired than drowning in negative emotions) away with potions and his shred of occulmency skill. Separated from his best friends and self made family who still lived in Britain, Harry's world view narrowed to only Teddy's needs. Day by day, he struggled and would somehow stubbornly muster up the strength to get out of bed and keep Teddy occupied.

Applauding as Teddy demonstrated a bit of controlled accidental magic- Harry skin and clothes kept changing to the same colors as Teddy's hair, green haunted eyes began sad and remorseful. Because of the second Blood War, Remus and Tonks weren't here to celebrate their son's magical progress with them.

"Dada happy?"

Harry blinked away tears and smiled softly, "You are my happiness, pup." And it was true. But honestly, Harry mostly felt numb. Everything except Teddy seemed so grey, so untouchable that it just faded into a forgetful background. Teddy... well he was an ever-changing bundle of color and bright emotions.

.

…

.

That afternoon, Harry and Teddy were on a walk through one of Japan's larger gardens. Having gardened for nearly his whole childhood Harry could appreciate the many hours that had gone into shaping the grassy landscape supporting countless blossoms in bloom. Teddy on the other hand was scampering everywhere, sniffing every other flower, even if it was the same kind over and over.

"Maybe I should just fill a room with flowers and let you swim through it." Harry joked fondly. Unfortunately that wouldn't be as easy wandlessly as it would be with his wand. He had yet to get a secondary wand.

"Flower swim! Swim!" Teddy clapped his hands in delight. Harry cut off a yawn- yelping as a tidewater of flowers rose up and bowled him over- the same ones Teddy had touched Harry absently noted. The young adult finally unburied his head.

"Impressive pup. But they aren't our flowers to play with." Harry muttered as he scanned the area for his giggling pup. He pounced. The toddler shrieked in laughter as his godfather tickled him, flowers still scattered on and within his clothing. Lightly scolding Teddy, Harry had the boy help him replant some of the dying flowers. If not for their magic, the flowers would have died anyway, but Harry did want to teach Teddy to respect other people and objects boundaries so his pup wouldn't turn out to be malicious bully. Not only so that Teddy would become a better person than the Marauders were during Hogwarts Harry calmly explained, but because not everything could be fixed magically- and so many magically thinking people tended to forget that. No common sense and furthermore, said magical people had little to non-existent understanding of consequences. Actually the same could be said of muggles, but Teddy's attention was already gone, chasing down a flock of butterflies. Calling the child back, they buried the flowers that were too crushed to replant. As soon as they were done, Harry set Teddy on his shoulders and jogged off to a park ranger station.

"Excuse me, who would I talk to about a donation?" Harry asked the park ranger at the main desk calmly.

"There's a donation box for coins and a scanner for cards there visitor-san." Harry thanked her before politely excusing himself.

He listed his large donation under two categories: 'enjoyment of park' and 'flower damage'. Eyes flicking over to the park ranger, he debated asking if there was some legalities that he needed to take care of. Maybe he could just look it up on the internet. Deciding against it- after all, the two wizards had repaired it the best they could. And besides, it the less attention the better. Just to be safe, they'd change names and disguises again.

.

.

…

.

.

Moving into a new apartment meant that Harry had to spend several days beforehand layering wards... unfortunately with his old wand since he had forgotten about the problem until his third day working on the wards. Groaning, Harry began to alter and tinker with the wards so they'd serve as a decoy location for anyone who came looking for the owner of one 11'' holly and phoenix feather wand crafted by Ollivander. Eventually it was defensive and decorated enough to seem lived in while containing average to extreme (aka war-time) level offensive repellents. Lacing muggle-repellants and wizarding alarms into the walls, Harry finally finished . Breathing heavily- he apperated back to the expandable tent that was their current home for the time being. Said tent was invisible on the top floor of a skyscraper currently in the process of being built.

Walking to the edge where windows had yet to be added, the young adult relaxed wearily, enjoying the bite of the night's breath and the large half moon lingering behind a tall mountain peak. He hopped into the empty frame, a faint wistful smile on his lips.

"Oh Hedwig," Harry breathed, "You would have loved this life. Although you'd probably be motherly bossy in making sure I ate or slept. Which I don't do very well on my own." It was hard to remember to eat. He ate when he cooked for Teddy, but otherwise forgot to feed himself. He chuckled sadly. "I miss you."

He missed a lot of friends. He had lost several during the war. Afterwords, he naively thought the by winning the last battle, the war would end. And it had... for a time, then in a whirlwind of events Aunt Andromeda was dead- murdered defending Teddy from the ministry officials who wanted a pet metamorph assassin and Harry was somehow blamed and labeled an outlaw. He fled Britian with Teddy only to discover that several Death Eaters (conveniently hired by the ministry) were not satisfied with his survival. Then, the truth of Andromeda's murder was revealed by Hermione (strong-arming certain reporters along the way) to the Daily Prophet- really, she would make a brilliantly terrifying detective/lawyer. But Harry no longer felt safe in the UK- especially when there were people seeking to use Teddy like he had once been used. The truth didn't stop various assassins (and the occasional over-the-top madly obsessed fans) from pursuing the Man-Who-Conquered. The truth hadn't stopped Ginny and Ron from being attacked about his location. The Gryffindor felt it was only a matter of time before the ministry started sending actual aurors and hitwizards after him so that they could wave him like a raggedy flag trophy.

When Harry felt himself begin to doze off, he grunted, pushing himself away from the edge of his brooding and landed inside the building... stumbling towards the structure of hidden magics where Teddy would be waking soon.

.

.

…

.

.

Running across connected rooftops, Harry reveled in the exercise after getting through the weekly adventure of getting fresh groceries. (Not that it was usually dangerous at all, but it helped him keep from becoming stir crazy)/ Teddy was tightly bundled against his chest inside his coat, giggling as the breeze ruffled his wild hair in an excited but muted greeting. Whereas Harry's hair fluttered and tangled in the late evening's full airy blast more than ever. As they made their way to a new location to set up their tent, the duo stumbled over a discovery of a large gathering of police officers setting up a barrier around a hotel. Yet it didn't seem to be a hostage situation or anything similar as the police were trying to prevent the early start of a crowd from entering. Maybe a concert? Harry shrugged, it wasn't any of his business.

The camouflaged traps, all non-magical, on the following roof were another story. Frowning, Harry examined each individually. Using his knowledge of pranks from dealing with Fred and George throughout his Hogwart years, he set them to misfire or break depending on how potentially deadly it could be, but look untampered with. Swiftly leaving the area after not seeing the culprit (suspecting the random sniper from a while back), Harry decided that he'd come back to investigate after Teddy fell asleep from the moon energy he would get as part as his father's heritage. Fortunately for Teddy, this meant no painful bone twisting movements because he hadn't become a werewolf. However, his speed, strength, stamina, and sense of smell seemed to grow with each full moon, growing greater than a humans (in comparison to other children Teddy's age), but significantly less than a werewolf.

On the other hand, when Teddy fixated on an animal during this time, he'd stare intently at it (today s example was a reddish brown fox) and it would stare back of him. Teddy would shift his hair color to match the animal's fur. There were times that Harry even found Teddy shifting his human ears to match those of the examined animal. It made Harry wonder if Teddy would be able to combine his father's wolf nature with his mother's shifting talent when he was older. The boy certainly seemed captivated enough, but more than that- it seemed like Teddy could almost understand other canine-like animals.

.

…

.

Harry had been unable to find out who set such dangerous traps as tussling all night with Teddy led them both to passing out, curled up together on the floor of their tent. Elsewhere...

.

"It's not Pandora." Kid easily proved his words by tossing the large ruby into the moonlight, seeming uncaring that the five men and four sniper dots seemed intent on killing him.

"So?" Snake shrugged with a nasty smirk, finger on the trigger, "All the more reason to plug a leak before dawn."

Twisting into a back leap, Kid avoided the bullets with practiced showmanship adrenaline. However before he could escape them entirely, the modern ammunition pierced through his white wings. Via careful desperate maneuvering, Kid escaped crashing face first into the next concrete roof. Darting away from being out in the open, Kid nearly pinwheeled backwards when something moved in the shadows. But to his surprise, instead of skewering him- the wooden darts fired into the wall. Only to bounce off and reveal foam tips. Now properly wary of his landing zone, Kid examined spots for camouflaged traps.

.

...

.

"...These were already disabled!" Snake snarled in rage as he kicked a subtly flawed trap on a roof Kid had not been remotely near. His men were searching for evidence that Kid had been at least injured with black lights. Nothing! His black eyes narrowed as he seethed- pacing in the shadows. Question was when did it happen? They had kept watch for hours the entire time their safeguards to prevent Kid from escaping had been set up. The interloper had to have been invisible on such a bright and sunny day! It had to have been Kid- he's met very few other with the same level of skill, but they were rare and most were on the organization's side. He was still trying to figure out how Kid switched all the ammunition into harmless objects in the process.

.

…

.

With a scowl, Kaito examined the dents and souvenirs within his bullet vest. Unwilling to chance that one of the bullets could cause Snake to track his position, an unmasked Kid had holed up in one of his many safe-houses scattered across Japan. Fortunately he had escaped injury, but that would not have been the case if those traps hadn't been disabled. Kaito vowed to be a little more careful of being led into traps in the future. At the same time, Kaito wondered who had helped him.

.

.

…

.

.

With matching heads of white hair, Harry and Teddy ventured into the salt smelling air of a fish market. Countless grains of sand outnumbered the peppered dirt stirred up by hundred of feet. As Harry began to examine one vender's wares, Teddy's nose distracted him from his guardian. One thing led to another- and a near heart collapse later, Harry found happily Teddy munching on squid sticks next to a resting elderly shopper.

"Teddy!" Relieved, Harry scooped his lively son into his arms. His brain seemed to scatter as he scolded Teddy- speaking in a mixture of Japanese and English."What have I told you about running off?"

"Dada!" His godson cheered, waving the stick of fried squid and enthusiastically hitting Harry in the face with it. His green eyes then refocused on a lady who instantly reminded him of Professor McGonagall. Well, as much as she could if Professor McGonagall had been a bird of prey rather than a feline anyway. The last of the Potter bloodline tried to not look paranoid as he discretely re-angled himself away from the wrinkled hand that was tucked into a purse.

"You look young for a father- are you 17?" The elderly lady queried in perfect English, with a noticeable Japanese accent.

Harry let out a strangled sputter, before gloomily sighing, admitting in Japanese, "I'm twenty as of last July."

"Oh, sorry lad. It's just you are just skin and bones!" Her stern demeanor frowned as she tutted disapprovingly, having no issue with switching languages to using Japanese. Those sharp eyes definitely noticed the difference between the healthy toddler (who would have been more chubby if he wasn't so active and getting into everything) and Harry's skeletal frame.

Harry flushed, "I'm a decent cook- I just forget to eat." He defended himself, flinching as he noticed the sharp gray eyes examining him even closer. He wondered if she thought he was see-through, examining the innards of his stomach.

"Oh? Is that so?" She hummed, "You might have to prove that one of these days. Name's Doi Mika. Though, my grandchild calls me Bāya."

"Potts Harrison. This is Teddy." Harry gestured, bowing slightly in gratitude, "Thank you for feeding him. Teddy, what do you say?"

"'anks." Teddy waved, "Bye, bye."

Before Harry could offer to pay her back, Doi-san waved him off, "Call it a gift."

Harry smiled wryly, "He won your heart over, didn't he?"

"Such an adorable toddler." Doi-san agreed with a smirk, "But you didn't hear that from me. Go eat something filling young man."

"Just got enough fish to do so." Harry revealed a string of thirteen fish from out of somewhere (automatic shrinking grocery bag) with a small grin. He made them disappear with a small flourish before Teddy could snatch one and start chowing away.

"A magician then. I hope not a prankster."

"No- didn't really have time to focus on such things. But Teddy will be! He is a Marauders' Living legacy." Harry snickered, "He certainly has plenty of energy to be a kid."

"Are you a Kid fan? You certainly seem like you would be one with the white motif you have going on."

"What do you mean?" Confusion and panic flickered briefly in Harry's green eyes, before his mind flickered back to the incident with the fan girl internally sighing in relief, "Who? Oh, the prankster- his performances are quite big aren't they?"

"Yes, Kid's... performances are indeed crowd gathering." The older lady seemed thoughtful and slightly suspicious. Harry suspected ulterior motives when she gave him her phone number and demanded that he come eat with her some time. He didn't think she was an assassin, but you never know right? With an uneasy laugh, he quickly left as soon as was polite.

.

As the two family members left the marketplace, Harry's alarms on his decoy house went off. His sense of urgency was the only visible sign of his unease as he blended into the ocean of people suctioned into the bus.

.

…

.

Over the next two weeks, Harry successfully avoided whoever it was- likely his aspiring murderers since the apartment that had played decoy had been burnt down. It certainly didn't help his stress levels any that three bodies had been found in the ashes- he wondered how many were coming after him this time. He needed a place to hide Teddy in case any of his enemies caught up. The problem was he didn't have very many acquaintances (having successfully managed to hole up and hide away- no matter how unhealthy isolation was), let alone anyone within Japan that he would entrust his baby boy's safety.

Picking up his godfather's restlessness, Teddy began to whimper and cling to Harry's leg. "Oh, pup. What am I going to do?" He couldn't use his magic yet- the last place with wands, he had exploded more than a few until the wandmaker lost his temper and kicked him out. Well, he could use some spells wandlessly- but hardly any that were actually offensive or defensive. (Such as the color-charm and lighting candles.)

He definitely didn't want to leave things up to chance~ Potter luck was rather... interesting when that happened. And seeing as it hadn't acted up recently, it would happen with the strangest twist of truly terribly bad and uncannily good fortune.

Worst case scenario- if Harry died then a portkey would activate, taking Teddy to Luna, Neville, or Hermione. Actually, scratch that- worst case scenario was that Harry'd be forced to be a weapon again and Teddy was killed.

Fretting, stressed and starved (neglecting to eat one too many times)... it really wasn't much of a surprise when Harry blacked out under the deceptively peaceful scene of a sakura tree trunk.

.

.

.

…

…

.

.

.

Author's Note: So... what do you think?

.

...I certainly wasn't planning on the cliff hanger, I promise.

. Though, I would appreciate your thoughts on where/when Harry might wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

MKDC-HP

Magic Trick

By: Lighted Candle

chp 2- Suspicions of Hakubas' and Snake's

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito or Harry Potter or any Wikipedia info

.

Author's note: The real prompt that started this story will be revealed at beginning of the next chapter. (Because doing otherwise would have given away the plot). Feel free to write your own works of fanfictions based off of any prompt I have. Especially between Harry Potter, Detective Conan, and Magic Kaito.

.

Also, I'm not doing any romance- this is strictly family/friendship based. As a side note: I don't write slash or profanity.

The way I see it: Harry is currently in a deep depression (hence why his Potter-luck had him running into characters but only brief mentions of them- Harry hasn't been paying much attention to the world around him except to Teddy and potential threats to Teddy) and he's only just beginning to 'feel' again after four or more months. (Or at least that's how I'd describe coming out of such a long term depression). Plus there's not enough stories that focus on character-building familial relationships.

.

As of this chapter Harry is 20, Teddy is 3.

The major characters are going to be Kaito and Harry.

Thank you to my reviewers for eventful ideas even if the characters decide to go their own way. Honestly, I wasn't planning what happened next... certain characters demanded attention.

Warning: Fast pace in chapter~ might need future editing

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

A bitter wind, one that was nipping at his fingers with blue frost, finally stirred Harry into wakefulness. Cold dew soaked into a clumsily dragged blanket draping over his permanently shortened stature. Sharp nails buried into his skin. When he looked a dark tiny bundle of fur was curled against his stomach underneath his jacket and shirt. Fuzzily, his mind declared the oddity, but the young adult couldn't figure out why.

Squinting at his surroundings, Harry made out several blurred lines that were supposed to be trees and branches. But honestly it looked like one of Teddy's enthusiastic drawings where the toddler had drawn with gray crayon on black paper. A heartbeat... then another... and neurons snapping the information like hot wires- Harry topped breathing. _Where was Teddy?_ As he suddenly sat up, he nearly blacked out again as dizziness sought to drown him. While any pain was dismissed from his mind, Harry didn't fail to notice the fuzzball that slid down into his lap. Blinking, Harry looked closer. He looked up at the sky. Nope, it wasn't the full moon.

"Teddy?" Harry breathed in puzzlement.

A miss-matched pair of blue and green eyes sleepily eye fluttered open, wolf-shaped nose scenting the air before sneezing and cuddled closer. Leaning back against the tree, absently grateful he hadn't been standing, the young man's eyes adjusted to the darkness and hesitantly petted the bundle of fur. Focusing inward and comparing the magic between his godson and the animal in his lap, Harry confirmed for a surety that it really was Teddy. Letting out a huff of relief and slight laughter, he ran his other left hand through his messy short hair. He paused as his right hand felt what would be an unusual thickness of fur for a wolf where the toddler's tail should have appeared. Inspecting his pup closer, Harry stifled laughter as he realized that Teddy was indeed a wolf... just with a foxy tail, fox-like ears and a more slender body. The wolf-fox hybrid chuffed and yawned. Harry flushed as his stomach growled back. Realizing what had gotten him to fall asleep in an undefended portion of a forest, Harry wandlessly summoned an apple from his supplies. Teddy must have shifted when it had gotten so cold- Harry felt guilty for that. Teddy was supposed to have a much happier and safer life than his own. Finally, his mind registered the odd numbing sensation as his fingers warmed the slightest bit from moving around. Sighing, Harry carefully scooped up Teddy and stood slightly unsteadily as he made his way to their tent, bringing the blanket that Teddy had obviously realized would help keep them warm. Despite his stomach being satisfied with the apple, Harry knew that he needed to eat more and take healing potions. Trailing to the kitchen, he decided to make a basic Chicken Noodle soup.

.

.

...

.

.

2 weeks ago...

Doi Mika hummed as she delivered a tray of sandwiches, "Saguru-bocchama, how many assistants do you think Kaitou Kid has?"

The young detective paused, finally looking away from a series of cold cases to look at his caretaker and housekeeper. His brown eyes were thoughtful, dark blonde hair sticking out from his favorite Sherlock styled hat, "It's hard to say really. Though he definitely has at least one. Likely more, but not that many- as Kid and the most likely suspect of being Kid both hardly seem to trust anyone. Who did you meet at the market today, Bāya?"

"I met a young man and his son- both had white hair that I'm certain was dyed even though it looked natural despite neither of them being albino. Despite appearing European, the young man was as short or shorter than the average Japanese male- looking heavily exhausted and rather thin. But what stood out most was when I asked if he was a Kid fan with his white hair- he seemed panicked at first before calming down, calling Kid 'a prankster' and his heist 'performances'. He even admitted his family were a legacy of pranksters and showed off a magic trick." Baaya huffed, "I can't figure out how he made thirteen fish appear and then disappear into his pocket. On top of everything else, he seemed about Kid's height and appears younger than his actual age. He appeared closer to being a seventeen year old rather than the twenty years he claimed to be. The facts just seemed suspicious, especially with how wary he was around little old me."

"A body-double? Acting as backup in times of trouble." Saguru mused, eyes lit in surprise and the inner fire of a thrilling chance at a new lead, "Such as when Kid stole the Pink Sapphire. That would make a lot of sense." The only issue was that Kid liked to work alone... and that particular time the magician had rode a broom (of all things) to escape. "What else do you know about him?"

"He spoke English and Japanese with a British accent. His name was, oh what was it?" She snapped her fingers, "Potts Harrison, and his son's name was Teddy. If he is related or helping Kid somehow, it probably wasn't his real name then."

"It still could be." Saguru pointed out, "But since he has a son to look out for, you are more than likely correct."

Baaya sniffed mock-haughtily, "Of course I am Saguru-bocchama." She sighed pensively, "Guess they probably won't be calling and having dinner with us then."

Brown eyes widened, "You invited them to call and have dinner?!" Saguru found himself suddenly worried, sincerely hoping it hadn't really been Kaito in disguise with a random child. Knowing Kuroba, he might just take them up on it!

"But of course. That twig of an adult needs a proper meal and I knew you'd like to at least meet them on the chance that Harrison-kun is one of Kid's helpers if not Kid himself."

Saguru twitched. He _really_ didn't want Kuroba in his house, but his curiosity to meet the stranger and assess Harrison-san for himself was slightly stronger. The teenage detective relented with a disgruntled nod, "That would be correct. You know me too well Bāya."

Her eyes twinkled, "I should certainly hope so, especially since I was the one to raise you, take photos, give you Watson... and change your nappies."

"Bāya!" Saguru's cheeks coloured in embarrassment.

"What?" Baaya smirked, "Someone has to be the one to bring out the baby book moments."

.

…

.

The next day in class, after Kuroba had dyed his hair a horrendous mockery of orange and black checkered 'squares', Saguru snapped, "You know harassment is a crime and so is accessory a crime."

"And-?" Kaito raised his eyebrow, feeling anger at the first and confusion at the second accusation, "I'm not the one tailing you home."

The half-English and half-Japanese detective rolled his eyes, "That doesn't mean your accomplice doesn't."

"My-my accomplice?" Kaito spluttered, "What accomplice? I don't need a assistant."

"Then you admit you are Kid?" Saguru arched an eyebrow. It was truly frustrating to get answers out of Kuroba as it was extremely difficult to tell when his reactions were real or practiced acts meant to divert him from the truth.

The angered magician glowered back, "We've been over this- I am _not_ Kid. And I have no idea of whom you are talking about. I certainly don't have anyone following you. I have more important things- such as _homework_ to focus on than to learn your likely predictable, _boring_ schedule." Beneath the tidal wave of anger Saguru wondered if the thread of concern in Kuroba's voice was real, "Has someone been threatening you?"

"Besides your bullying proclaimed as pranks, there's been nothing else close to driving my sanity over a cliff."

"It's reversible, mostly. You're the one who has sought from day one to prove something that isn't true!"

"There's enough evidence to support my theory." Saguru coldly glared.

"To support your suspicious you mean. Evidence alone doesn't make a fact and suspicions don't make facts' true!" Kaito retorted loudly.

"Such as Kid's helper? It makes sense after all. Kid's only one person. What happens when the police arrest Kid's helper?" Saguru baited the magician.

"First of all Kid-sama's awesome enough to arrange his magic tricks himself. Two there's not even evidence of an assistant to make that detuction. Plus even if Kid-sama did have a helper, then they should be as skilled as Kid-sama and wouldn't be caught by the police anyway!"

"They might not be at all the heists, but that doesn't mean that they haven't done something illegal."

"And I pity the poor person you'll accuse, rather falsely, next. You might as well blame Aoko as Kid's helper for being her father's daughter!" Kuroba growled, indigo eyes glowing in outrage.

Fortunately for their classmates (and the state of the classroom), school ended. It hardly fazed the messy-haired teen who grabbed Aoko's arm and escorted her away quickly from Saguru.

The detective knew angering Kuroba-kun for information wasn't the wisest of choices, but Saguru hardly cared about when he was insinuated to be such a poor detective over and over again. Indeed, the dark blonde teenager plotted to discover any of Kid's assistants that attended the nest heists just to prove the prankster wrong.

.

…

.

Kaito kept a lid on his outrage as he said farewell to Aoko (who had unsuccessfully tried to cool him down as she had been rather upset too), touched base with home (where he disguised himself) until he reached the private gym where he preformed most of his acrobatics when he wasn't Kid. Several hours passed by until Kaito felt himself sweating, much calmer as he preformed a handstand on high rope walk.

How dare Hakuba threaten Jii! It was true Kid had a helper, but in reality Jii was more of an experienced audience member than accomplice. This was because not only could Kaito handle most of the preparations and actual heist himself, but the teenager couldn't bear it if the old man got hurt because of him.

But one thing did make Kaito wonder. Why was this only coming up now? Hakuba-kun had been fine with just chasing only Kid before this.

But thinking of assistants, he should probably check up on his doves. A couple of his pickier doves had chosen to find mates farther abroad. Kaito wanted to make sure that they were safe and check on if the couples would choose to nest closer to home.

.

.

…

.

.

Back to the present with Harry and Teddy,

Despite the danger in staying in one area, Harry spent most of the rest of the week doing one of three things. The first was cooking a variety of soups and stews, constantly carrying around a thermos of soup in order to remember to eat. The second activity was cuddling with the fuzzy version of Teddy and sleeping. The third item on his agenda... was a bit trickier.

"Come on pup, don't you want to eat at the table?" Teddy seemed to enjoy being a wolf/fox quite a lot. So much so in fact, that he had yet to change back to a human boy. On the other hand, Harry had discovered that Teddy could, if he wanted, shift into a full wolf pup or a full fox kit. Currently, Teddy was covered in extremely cheerful red fur, tipped with gold with Harry's green eyes. To be honest, he looked like he belonged at a Christmas festival as a Gryffindor mascot. Minus the part where he was a fox instead of a lion.

Teddy whined as he brushed up against Harry's leg. The soulfully eager eyes looked at the door of the tent.

"You want to find your own food again?" Harry smiled in amusement.

The toddler turned fox, barked in agreement. "Kitsu!" Giving up for the time being- hopefully Teddy would decide to be human again on his own, Harry opened the tent door.

As Teddy dug up tubers with him, Harry smiled. Like his parents, the child was an eager learner. However, much like Tonks, he seemed to crave outside learning hands-on learning more than books. This included games of hide-and-seek to test Teddy's wolf or fox nose to find Harry, who was never too far away. The hunting and gathering 'game' gave Harry the peace of mind that Teddy would be able to feed himself if they ever got separated. As a bonus- with such a sharp nose, his pup instinctively knew which plants were poisonous. (And yes, Harry had checked).

After Teddy had eaten his fill, the fox kit let out a tiny burp before shifting to his preferred form of the hybrid fox-wolf. Smooth paws jumped up onto Harry's head, ruffling the currently messy black hair to the likeness of an offended porcupine.

Scenting first the air and then his godfather's locks, Teddy decided to sprawl on Harry's head. Chucking slightly, the two enjoyed the peaceful lazy moment. Harry idly debated names in his mind for each of his forms.

.

But it wasn't too last. With a sneeze, Teddy shook himself awake. Scenting the air lazily, he suddenly perked up and barked once in alarm. With his instincts ringing, Harry curled up around Teddy and rolled away. They were just in time to avoid being landed on by a green fireball*. To their surprise it didn't burn it's surroundings until a flickering grimacing face appeared looking like it was sneering. Harry inwardly began wishing he had studied up on Japan's magical creatures. Cradling his godson, Harry cautiously backed away as it slowly advanced.

Harry freaked out when something cotton began to wrap around his neck and face, smothering his ability to breath*. His survival instincts automatically wrenched hold of his magic and blasted the enemy thing far away, it's tail caught on fire. Harry fled the green fireball, which soon gave up the chase after the young man had passed a certain distance away from it's tree.

Eventually, far, far away from their traveling tent, Harry stumbled to his knees, bones bruising as they contacted with the city sidewalk. He panted, almost choking for air. Harry felt like he left his brain in the forest as he woozily stumbled upright again, automatically checking over Teddy.

This morning was bad enough, but tonight was the full moon... and Halloween.

.

…

.

It turned into a rather soggy fall afternoon, muggy air attempting to drown the two males in their own sweat. After an hour of the intense heat, Teddy gave up his fur coat and finally turned back into a human boy. The clever three year old tired and drooping eyes popped right open with a ghostly sugar rush as he smelled something beyond a huge gathering of people. Something sweet and very cool.

Easily giving into his godson's demands for ice cream, they waited in line. It cost him quite a bit of magical energy, but Harry managed to conjure a glass of icy water for Teddy to drink when he became fussy. Funnily enough, when they finally did get their ice cream, Teddy ate about half of it before face planting and falling asleep in the remainder of the Neapolitan flavors. Harry snuck a few pictures before lifting the sound sleeper out of it, the sticky colored cream clinging to much of Teddy's currently light brown hair. Harry was finishing rinsing the three-year-old's hair when he began to feel uneasy, as if danger was near. Not the prickling feeling that being spied or the hair-raising fright of being hunted on had, but the feeling as if something was soon to go wrong. Stepping outside of the restroom and scanning first the people and then the area, all was normal for a busy ice cream shop. Until the shriek of raging rubber and cringing clang of colliding conveyances. Harry immediately dropped to the floor and covered Teddy from the shock wave blast that followed. People's screams changed from a tone of fear to one of pain as glass shrapnel filled the air.

Then he was up, checking Teddy for injury, noting the positions of ice cream patrons and staff, spotting the weakened and new scars on the walls. None were dead, so he moved forward, picking up a random phone and calling the police as he went.

A voice answered. In clipped tones, Harry reported, "There was a terrible car accident on Awaza Avenue. There was an explosion that shattered Mochi's Ice Palace's windows. Approximately 25 people with minor cuts from glass shards, 3 in need for hospital from broken bones, no fatalities. Outside the remnants of an oil carrying vehicle and ...I'm thinking a pickup truck are on fire. Not certain of survivors. And plenty of passerby's. So if you could get here quickly, that would be appreciated."

He hadn't intended to be drawn in, but somehow he ended up organizing the shaken civilians to stay away from the fire, finding a couple medical-skilled hands among them to help keep the mob from panicking and receiving medical attention. Eventually coming across the phone's owner, he absentmindedly pulled a slobbery phone away from his toddler, into it's owner's hands with a few ryo. It was enough to easily replace the phone if Harry's wandless cleaning magic had killed it. The girl hadn't seemed to notice the cash as she put the phone into her purse, numbly walking away.

The police arrived. Remembering that he looked quite similar to his normal appearance, Harry slipped away before anyone cornered him. As he left, he spotted a rather round and cheery individual pull out a mechanical dog. Had Harry not been used to the eccentricities of the magical world, he might have also stared disbelieving as the mechanical dog bounded up to the fire and lifted a leg. Instead of urine, the professor unashamedly explained to the crowd, it contained the same chemicals as a fire extinguisher. Harry's lips quirked up as he caught a fleeting glimpse of a young girl who was seemingly trying to save face by pretending she didn't know the man.

Trying to plan where he was going next, Harry remembered stumbling on a small crystal-clear mountain pool a couple weeks ago. It sounded rather appealing as a place to nap or swim. By mixing up his form of traveling (and appearance), from apparition to the bus to walking to taxi to invisible cloak covered broom to walking again, Harry hoped that any pursuers would be slowed down in tracking him.

.

…

.

Hakuba Saguru was enjoying the remainder of his evening before nightfall watching Watson hunt. He stood in a lone field, listening to the rustling wind running through the grassy vegetation. Absently his mind counted the seconds that passed in the thoughtful calm of meditation.

Everything sounded natural, until quiet footsteps stepped on a noisy patch of bramble.

"Who's there?" Saguru demanded.

"My apologizes, it was not my intention to startle you." A stranger stepped out of the woods, leaning back against a tree trunk. He had black hair with unusual white feathered streaks. Sunglasses obscured his eyes and despite his casual posture, Saguru could still tell that the man was tense. Anyone without Kuroba's degree of acting was much easier to read their body language, but that didn't make emotions any easier to interpret.

"May I inquire what your name is?" Saguru asked politely, if a bit cold. He would never be _rude_ (unless it was Kuroba on a particularly rotten day- who just got on his nerves like no one else), but he had come to this rural area to be alone.

The other person, 5'5 or 166cm tall and approximately 50kg or 100 lbs with a British accent, examined him closely before replying, "Pottick Harrison. Hajimemashite."

"Hajimemashite. Hakuba Saguru, high school detective." Saguru felt like he had heard the stranger's name before, but could not immediately recall from where. Examining the dirt-encrusted ragged clothes of the older teenager, he struck up a conversation, "Pottick-san, do you spend much time in Japan's forests?"

"For the most part." The shorter male shrugged, "Do you stand in meadows alone often? An artist without an easel perhaps?"

Saguru snorted, "Hardly. I've dabbled in the arts when I was in elementary school, but I'd be more of a critic." He smiled wryly. "I did enjoy making chain mail pieces and a brief course in metalwork, but reading detective novels fit my preferences more."

"Which part?" Pottick hummed. When he looked at the shorter male questionably, the predominantly black haired hiker elaborated, "The mysteries or ferreting out the criminal?" Pottick quirked an odd reminiscing half smile.

Saguru thought about it, "Both," he decided. Eying the other, the detective made a guess,

"Were you in law enforcement before Pottick-san?"

Pottick barked a bitter laugh laced with an ironic tone, "Close, I was in training for it for awhile."

Saguru sensed that there was much more to that story, but respectfully changed the subject, "so where were you hiking to or camping at?"

"The mountains." Pottick gestured broadly over to the distant cliffs.

Saguru blinked ' _I wonder if it was all that walking that made him so thin. But... my observations of his tense posture would indicate stress as a major factor.'_ "How long ago did you start walking?"

"When I was a toddler." Pottick replied with a hint of a smirk.

Saguru refrained from rolling his eyes, "How you learn to feed yourself so recently?"

Surprisingly Pottick flinched from the tease, before appearing to recover, "If I'm a toddler, then are you a newborn?"

Before Saguru could retort, a shrill shriek announced the return of Watson. A rabbit hung limply from her claws. She landed on her detective's outreached leather glove.

"You did well Watson." Saguru praised the female hawk before feeding her a piece of raw chicken. One of the first lessons Saguru had learned when handling Watson was that you never feed a hunting bird directly from their kill. Or at least, not if you wanted them to bring their prey back to you.

"She's a beautiful Harris hawk."

"Are you very familiar with birds of prey Pottick-san?" Saguru's eyes lit up with an interest he normally reserved for Sherlock Holmes and cases.

The young man smiled wistfully, "I used to have an owl. She was my closest and dearest friend- my companion."

"What happened to her?" Saguru coaxed softly, wondering if he even had a right to ask the question. But not many people were interested in hunting birds anymore. Never mind that owls were particularly difficult to train in comparison to a hawk.

Pottick cleared his throat, "She saved my life." Clearly, judging based on- (Pottick was older than him, his body structure in between a teenager and a young man's) reaction, it was at the cost of her own.

The two were quiet as Saguru launched Watson back into the air. Then a rustling, snuffling sound drew Saguru's attention towards Harrison.

"Kon Kon." Something yipped. To Saguru's great surprise, a young fox kit popped it's head outside Pottick's large jacket. Brown eyes swung to him, sniffing before clearly dismissing him, pawing on Pottick's clothes.

"You just ate Te-." Pottick cleared his throat, muttering under his breath, "I really need to give you a Marauder name."

The fox seemed to stare up at Harrison in confusion, before eying the hare. Pottick-san rolled his eyes, "That's Hakuba-kun's, and you ate not even an hour ago."

"Is he yours?" Saguru knew it was legal to raise certain kinds of foxes in Japan, but he hadn't actually met anyone who owned one. ' _Probably because I spend most of my time in the city or on planes.'_

Pottick nodded, "I've been raising him since he was a month old."

"Would you mind if I took some pictures?"

Pottick's eyes cooled, steeling into their earlier degree of wariness. "Yes." He bit out sharply, "I would prefer that you did not." It made Saguru wonder if the older green-eyed boy was a runaway. It would explain a number of things, but the teenage detective needed to some more research before coming to the solution.

"It's 5:45:38, the sun should set at 6 o'clock- I need to be getting back. I'm part of the police force that goes after criminal 1412."

Pottick's tired, stand-off expression faded into confusion (and a flicker of fear?), "Who?"

Saguru blinked, a smile breaking out as he imagined Kaito's reaction to Pottick not reconsigning the memorable thief. "He's known by a number of names, such as Kaitou Kid or the moonlight magician."

Pottick frowned, "Oh." Worry creased the young man's forehead muscles. The English detective wondered what the other English citizen was so uneasy about. This whole time they had been talking, Pottick hadn't really relaxed at all. "So it's just one person then?"

"He might have an assistant or two." Saguru replies as he scanned the horizon for Watson.

"Does he dress in black or gray overcoats?"

Saguru turned toward Pottick, rather startled, "What do you mean? Kid wears bright white."

"Ne, never mind then. If he wears white, then I think I've seen him on a hang glider."

Saguru grimaced, "It's his favorite mode of transportation."

"I can see why. I love to fly, no matter the method."

Saguru debated within himself as Watson returned and he put her into her carrier to rest. "Would you like to go to the heist?"

"I'd prefer not to, but I seem to have run out of several supplies. I might as well." Pottick shrugged, the fox kit carefully cradled protectively in his arms.

Saguru nodded.

.

...

.

"Do you go hunting often?" Harry asked on the drive to 'the heist'. He was trying to distract himself from being overly nervous in the presence of the lady who had, not noticing who Harry was since Teddy was currently a fox, given him another dinner invite.

"I've hunted turkeys and hares in England a couple of times, but other than that, I prefer to watch Watson's natural instincts." Hakuba's eyes were fond as he looked over at the hawk's carrier.

"Does Watson have some meaning to it?" Harry asked cautiously.

Hakuba stared at him, lifting an eyebrow, "She's the Watson to my Holmes."

Harry shrugged, "I'm guessing that's a quote of some sort?"

Hakuba looked caught off guard, apparently having expected the other British citizen to know the quote, "Sherlock Holmes? _The_ famous detective in life, book, or movie."

Harry winced, "You are talking to someone who grew up in a pile of rocks in an isolated community." _And before that, a cupboard._

Hakuba twitched, "How isolated?"

"...the only books in the library were basically textbooks varying from well written to nonsensical lies. Besides the occasional newspaper, textbooks were really all that our boarding school had." Harry offered. Despite growing up in the muggle world, it wasn't like he was allowed to leave the Dursley residence let alone potentially _learn_ the knowledge to be smarter than Dudley. Even though, Harry was oftentimes forced to do Dudley's homework anyway. Huh, had the detective gone into shock?

Hakuba had to clear his throat a few times, before managing an intelligible response, "Well one cannot be deprived of such knowledge of genius forever. I will introduce you to the novels written about the man as soon as this heist is over."

"You keep saying that word, what is a heist?"

Hakuba twitched again a sweat-drop appearing, before taking a deep breath, "It's another word for robbery."

"Wait, wait, wait! So this Kid... is a thief? He's not a just a popular prankster or actor or musician? If he's a thief, then why does he have so many crazy fans?!" Harry's puzzlement nearly caused Hakuba to choke on his water in surprise. Instead the detective blinked away his astonishment and let out a slow sigh of exasperation. The blonde's hands swiftly twisted the water bottle cap on.

"He's not just any thief, he's a phantom thief." Hakuba drawled, "One that turns his robberies into magic shows, deliberately telling the police what, when, and where he's stealing usually in form of a note or riddle, has a no-one-gets-hurt policy, and gives back what he takes within a few days or so after he steals it."

"...Obviously if he's been doing this for a while, he's been rather successful." Harry noted aloud, even as he mused over the information. _A no-one-gets-hurt policy? That sounds rather similar to my own people-saving-thing._ "I was wondering why you called him criminal 1412, but I thought it was just a title or because of property damaging pranks." _Not that governments need you to commit a real crime to declare you a criminal. So if hardly anyone knows about the snipers assuming both that they are after Kid and that the thief knows about the snipers... Kid makes his performances distracting to draw attention to him, so what is he protecting? Or is there some other reason? Such as the snipers 'keeping an eye' on him and forcing him to steal. But again those solutions require assumptions, so what is the theory without hypothesizes?_

Hakuba twitched again, fingering a pocket watch, "He's a thief."

"So? Justice doesn't come packaged in a police uniform."

"What Kid's doing is still against the law."

"Suit yourself. Life is a bit more complex than ink and paper though." Harry scratched behind Teddy's ears, making the fox emit an almost purr of pleasure. "Go on, you said you were needed as part of the police in chasing the phantom." The wizard paused, "Do the fans actually get to see what's going on?"

"There are cameras in parts of the business center. The owner of the building is a fan of Kid." Hakuba reluctantly admitted.

"It was nice meeting you, Doi-san, Hakuba-kun and Watson." And Harry walked away before Hakuba could say goodbye, melting into the crowd.

Before Hakuba could also leave the vehicle, Baaya leaned out the window, "Saguru-bocchama, did you tell him my name?"

The detective's eyes widened as he recalled their conversation, "No, Baaya." _I am certain it wasn't Kid, but if it hadn't been Kaito, who was Pottick Harrison? How did he know Baaya?_

.

...

.

Kaito chortled as the police officers, all masked as one Nakamori Ginzo, tried to unmask themselves and figure out who was the real division two police keibu. And which one of them was actually the masquerading thief.

Leaving for the roof amid a pack of officers, Kid eventually split off. Down the hall, a few turns, the thief entered a hotel key into a slot. Entering the room, he headed towards the balcony. Outside, his fans were as cheerfully noisy as ever. A gloved hand raised the gleaming gemstone to the full moon.

Nothing.

Kaito sighed, slipping it into one of his many pockets. He would have loved to tease and taunt his police force more, but there were insidious crows to be dealt with first.

.

…

.

While fans jam packed themselves around cameras, computers, and televisions, Harry slid silently into a shadowed side table. He watched as waiters and waitresses bustled around, collecting orders or tips. When one approached, Harry politely declined anything. It seemed such a long time ago that the wizard could trust other people to make his food. But after a number of attempts to poison and potion him, the young man just couldn't bring himself to eat anything that he hadn't been the one to cook. Besides, it was healthier for his small family anyway. In his lap, Teddy was happily slurping down noodles and broth from Harry's thermos.

"Daddy's turn!" Teddy pushed the thermos toward Harry suddenly.

"Thank you Teddy." Harry ruffled his godson's hair, swallowing several mouthfuls of broth, his eyes flickering over to the cheering fans. But his attention was distracted by his cute son peering into the thermos as soon as he set it down, "What are you looking for cub?"

"To see if daddy ated the fly." the munchkin answered honestly.

"Oh is that why you wanted me to drink the broth?" Harry teased as he began to tickle giggles out of the tiny body. As Teddy scrambled to 'tickle' Harry back, Harry leaned too far to the right. With a nauseating swallow of air, Harry quickly righted his torso upright. Something was wrong, it was slowly getting difficult to breathe- almost as if his throat and lungs were getting too numb to function. Trying to calm down and not alert any enemies to his urgency, Harry mumbled desperately, "Cub, cub!"

Teddy's currently blue eyes snapped upwards to meet his, "Daddy? ...What's wrong?"

"Get the portkey-"

"Going so soon Potter?" A woman drawled, sliding into the other side of the table. A click of an unseen gun warned them not to move.

"Excuse me?" Harry blinked innocently, "Are you certain you have the right person?"

The black haired lady sneered, brushing a long strand away from her face with her free and visible hand. She unhitched an earring, displaying the tiny bones of mice rattling quietly, reaching toward the wizard, "The last meal of your familiar coated with your blood~ I'm certain you are the wizard I've been looking for."

Molten lava forged from wrath coursed through Harry's veins at the intrusive magic. Displaying no outward signs of his seething rage beyond his magic sparking in green lighting bolts within his eyes, Harry sighed, "So which is it- 'Personal' or 'Business'?"

"Both," The woman hummed, "A job to deliver a young package and enjoyment to see the light in the eyes of the Man-Who-Conquered go out by my hands, the hands of Alexis Darrow."

"So how do you intend to make sure I'm dead?" Harry drawled, "Even if I can only crawl, I will hunt down every one of your associates and then end the threat to my godson with you."

Alexis Darrow frowned, "Ah, yes. The boy-who-lived survives everything, how silly of me." She rolled her eyes sarcastically, "That's why we found the most powerful venom available."

Harry chuckle was broken by coughing. Blackened bile landed on the sleeve shielding Teddy, a hastily summoned handkerchief, the thermos and the table. Alexis crinkled her nose in disgust, banishing the regurgitated venom. The wizard wheezed, "Clever. Animating and charming the fly. Does that make you the acromantula or serpent?"

"A serpent of course." Darrow smirked, "What better way to show the world that Slytherins win in the end, no matter how fierce the lion?"

Harry grinned mercilessly back, "Too bad this lion's always been something of a serpent as well." The assassin shot, only to miss. Harry leaped up, palming his wand to cast a 'petrificus totalus' on the woman. However, even with a silencer, the killing machine made enough noise to alert the alarmed staff. Even if they had been uncertain of what they heard, it was hard to miss three of their patrons get up and start chasing after a young man. A few passer-by's spotted a child clinging to the fleeing man.

Yet, due to specialized muggle-repellant wards, no one interfered in the fight. Fortunately, none of the civilians were hurt beyond being shoved out of the way. The four adults entered an alley. Despite his sluggish reactions, Harry easily evaded the European assassin's, activating Teddy's emergency portkey, sending the child to where ever Luna Lovegood may be just before two localized criminals joined the fight. Harry gritted his teeth, he might not be able to keep his promise to the Japanese aurors not to kill anyone on Japanese soil for much longer if help didn't come. The snake venom wouldn't kill him- but it was slowly making him sick.

"How are you not dead?!" One man snarled as his associates lost his arm.

"I happen to have reason to survive." Harry threw a confundus and followed up with a series of stunners and altered pranking spells. But as Alexis rejoined the fight, outside interference started blasting the killers. Alexis and another lost their heads, two more (who had already been disarmed) chest cavities imploded, and the remaining fighters were taken out with reductos.

Backed up against a wall, Harry spotted a professionally dressed man approach, "You are a hard man to locate, Mr. Potter."

"Who's asking?" Harry panted, blinking away blood and darkening vision spots. He purposely crunched Darrow's creepy earring in the process of moving away.

"Jake S. Tubble. International Adviser to the Aurors." Despite Jake making a show of putting away his wand, the proof of his dangerous abilities laid splattered around them.

Harry raised an eyebrow, noting the faint Germanic accent, "Why are the Unspeakables looking for me?"

"You are a man of many talents. We've been wanting to recruit you for a while."

Harry shook his head, "I don't want to be a governmental lackey."

Mr. Tubble laughed, "You know, that's exactly what I told my trainer when I was approached about my offer. Actually my colleagues and I were wondering if you would like to be part of advancing magical technology."

"I'm not much of an inventor."

"You don't have to be an inventor to be a scientist." Mr. Tubble smoothly added. "Several of our scientists just enjoy blowing equipment up. You could work remotely and part-time. You wouldn't have to worry about assassins or bounty hunters after your godson."

"I don't see how."

"You would have a magical contract that includes protecting young Lupin from experimentation and bounty hunters to the best of our abilities. Speaking of such unsavory people... do you need a healer?"

"No and I'm not interested in the job."

"So stubborn." The Unspeakable sighed, throwing a (goat stomach) at Harry, "Very well, I'll let you think over it for the month. I'll be around should you change your mind." And Mr. Tubble vanished.

Harry swayed, his legs sliding out from under him. Distrusting the _, Harry pulled out on of Hermionie's venom-cure all's. It actually was a misnomer as while it did cure various poisons, it was actually designed to boost the effect of the phoenix tears circulating in his blood. Said tears (and the baslisk venom) from second year were the reason few other poisons would actually kill him. Instead, Harry would just be sick until the toxins left his bloodstream.

Limping to a standing position, the wizard changed his closes and cleaned himself up with a few strokes of his wand. He'd work on finding a new conduct now that Teddy was safe~ away from the radious of his wand signature. But apparently even that wasn't going to be enough if more people had even trace amounts of his blood.

.

Worst Halloween ever. Harry bemoaned his poor fortune as he stumbled over the trap-setting coat-wearing rooftop killers. He was already injured, sick and alone so despite Harry's attempts to get away, the stronger men took him off guard. Curling up into a ball, the british wizard's mind flashed back to Dudley's 'Harry hunting' as the strangers pummeled and kicked him around. Briefly, as one of the killers stepped on his leg, Harry wondered why they didn't knock him out or kill him already. He was rather dazed with pain (despite his high pain tolerance) when water squirted into his face.

.

.

…

.

Everything seemed rather normal for a threatening confrontation between them when,

"And what about the life of your helper?" Snake sneered.

Kaito tensed, "What helper?" His voice was calm, but his concerned curiosity was taken as confirmation by Snake, whereas Kid was wondering about the trap. Snake sneered,

"Just someone who stumbled into one of us. He's rather lightweight, bones breaking rather easily for someone of his age." The moonlight magician stiffened. Jii hadn't ever been caught by the crows before, but Snake seemed too gleefully sinister.

"And how do I know you didn't simply pick someone out of the crowd?" _Or one of your own men to play victim or even a bluff,_ Kaito mentally added, "You've kept it between us so far- why go after an innocent?"

Snake mirthlessly laughed as he aimed his gun, "It doesn't matter to me. He's seen too much . And with your 'hero' tendencies, you can't leave it to chance. Finally your blasted luck has run out Touchi! The 'legend' of Kid dies tonight."

Kid swerved and dodged the bullet's trajectory, "You've been saying that for a while and yet I live on!" The white clad thief taunted.

"But will your apprentice?" Snake scoffed.

Kaito controlled his breathing as he dodged a flying snare, "I'm curious. What made you think this fan is my apprentice? I don't have..." Kaito flipped into the air, returning fire with various pranks and tricks at the jewel thieves, "an assistant."

Snake barred his teeth, "He was... too good at altering traps."

' _This was bad, I should have figured out that something was wrong when six of Snake's men weren't visible. He normally has about nine minions when he wants to confront me. At least I'll find out who helped me last time'._ Kaito twisted, a metal card knocking Snake's aim off as it hit the gun. But it wasn't enough to knock the revolver out of the black clad man's grip. Snake's hand bled a little, but it hadn't caused more harm than a large paper cut. Kid had a brief few seconds of time to act when Snake switched guns and ammo. Throwing several color and sleep bomb's Kid left to track down his enemies hostage.

With Kaito's sharp ears, the aid of pigeon carrying cameras/listening bugs and swift mental calculations, the moonlight magician quickly pinpointed the location of weak wheezing whispers, almost smothered by several derisive mocking jeers.

With several acrobatic flips, twists and landings admit his classic chaos, Kid descended from the rooftop rapidly. Knocking Snake's remaining men out and leaving these enemies unconscious and secured behind him, Kaito dashed away with the injured, seizing civilian. The thief had to get him to a hospital.

.

As it turned out, the bystander didn't make it to the hospital. Kid skidded to a stop as his hold nearly slipped on the lightweight male, eyes widening as the facts finally registered and he hoped that the stranger Snake had dubbed his helper would survive. Darting into the shadows of a alley and down a sewer hole, rapidly racing around corners, Kaito finally made it into one of his medical safe-zones.

And just in time as the formerly young man finished shrinking into the body of a child.

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

* These are based of Japanese mythical animals/things. Definitions from wikipedia.

The Tsurube-otoshi is a creature from Japanese folklore. It lurks in the tops of trees and drops down on unsuspecting humans, and has various descriptions – sometimes it is some sort of oni (the classic Japanese demon. It is an ogre-like creature which often has horns) or tengu (a wise bird-like demon), sometimes it is a disembodied head, and sometimes it is a fireball. It's name is an expression for "falling quickly" which literally means "a well-bucket dropping", and sometimes the tsurube-otoshi instead drops a well-bucket to scoop up it's prey.

Ittan-momen is a Tsukumogami (a Japanese yokai or term applied to any object, "that has reached their 100th birthday and thus become alive and self-aware,") formed from a roll of cotton in Japanese myth. The Ittan-momen "flies through the air at night" and "attacks humans, often by wrapping around their faces to smother them".

.

The number 4 and 9 are unlucky numbers in Japan. Four is unlucky because it is pronounced "shi" which has the same pronunciation as death. Nine is pronounced "ku" which has the same pronunciation as agony or torture.

.

Words:

Hajimemashite = "It is the first time (meeting you)" or "Nice to meet you"

Watashi wa _ desu. = I am (name/nationality/age).

Watashi no namae wa _ desu. = "My name is _."

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. = Please be nice to me

Hai = yes

Interesting facts/words about Japanese foxes. (more facts on Wikipedia or other sources)

Kitsu = archaic onomatopoeia for a fox's yelp or general word for fox.

Kon Kon/ Gon Gon= a modern transcription of a fox's cry

In classical Japanese, _kitsu-ne_ means _come and sleep_ whereas _ki-tsune_ means _always comes_


	3. Magic Trick chp 3 Kaitou and Wizard

MKDC-HP

Magic Trick

By: Lighted Candle

chp 3- Shadows of Asphodel

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, Harry Potter or any Wikipedia info.

Author's note: The starting prompt: What if Harry Potter had been shrunk by the APTX 4869, and while found by a certain non-violent thief, does not want to live with the other survivors of the poison.

This was supposed to be posted two weeks ago, but I kept having trouble finding the stopping point to this chapter.

Note- I have a very good reason why Harry was shrunk, despite being immune to poison.

Merry Christmas.

.

* * *

.

.

Harry awoke with a deep inhale, slowly exhaling a dazed breath of pain. His hands flexed, reaching out for the ground beneath him. It was not the hardhearted wood of an old musty closet. Nor was it the unforgiving cement of a basement or the magically elf-cleaned stone floors of Hogwarts or a pureblood manor. At first, upon clutching fabric, Harry thought he was once again in Madam Poppy Pomfrey's domain. Rubbing the blanket with his fingers, Harry deduced that it was not one of the thicker quilts from Hogwarts or the Weasley's. Perhaps he had managed to make it to a safer location, but Harry could not remember doing so. As the wizard's mind and memories cleared, Harry's ears picked up the sound of someone sleeping lightly. Green eyes cautiously opened, ready to shutter close if the light proved to be too bright. It was a dimmer setting than Harry had expected, but the runaway british lord doubted it had to do solely with headache prevention. It was certainly not a hospital room, muggle or magical.

Actually, it reminded Harry of a tiny safe room as he spotted caches of food, camping equipment and medical supplies. Additionally, there was no obvious door either, just a peephole the size of one of the surrounding bricks. Finally Harry spotted the sleeper.

The man slouched in the corner of the room, half-supported by the junction of the walls. A white top hat was tilted over his face, and the body slightly shivered in the chilled air. With a start, Harry recognized that he was not only carefully wrapped in a blanket, but had an oversized white formal coat as a second layer of protection from the cold. A white coat that matched the rest of the slumber's outfit. His magic and instincts were not declaring any danger from the stranger, so Harry turned his attention to himself.

Gingerly, Harry stiffly sat up. His arms wobbled from the effort, but the wizard was distracted by the various aches and bruises from his latest brush with disaster. Clearly, Harry had not been treated with potions, something that relieved him because it decreased the likelihood of his captor or rescuer being from or knowledgeable of the wizarding world. On the other hand, it felt as if molten lava had declared war on his physical body and tried to reshape him like some advanced transfiguration gone wrong. Any sort of pain reliever or, even better, phoenix tears would be a blessing.

An attempt to recall the latest Halloween life-threatening events faltered as Harry stared blankly at his child-sized hand. After a few moments, the wizard decided it was unimportant for the moment. Unless he had gotten thrown years back in time or he was being 'escorted' back to England for nefarious private use or blind devotion for a public saviour- then he would panic. So the green-eyed youth focused instead on his memories. Eventually Harry puzzled out a possible scenario. Even though he was immune to snake venom ( _thanks to events in the Chamber of Secrets_ ), the transfigured venom fly had succeeded in making the adult him a little feverish and nauseous. Assuming both murder attempts involved poisons, the two may have combined for an unusual magical or muggle-ish side effect. Or while his immune system was taking care of the first poison, the second drug could have influenced the wizard's size. _Another impossible survival for the Harry Potter._ He lamented. Not that Harry was ungrateful that he was alive, if only for the Teddy's sake, but the irony that the Man-Who-Conquered was in a child-sized body didn't escape Harry's notice. Once again he appeared the part of the _Boy_ -Who-Lived.

He scowled, a thick sludge of frustration sending waves of nausea through his soul. Would fate never leave him to simply exist?

"What do you want?" Harry could probably deduce it on his own, given time, or with magic, which he was currently trying to avoid using. But bone-weary tiredness didn't help either.

"I have a number of questions," the de-aged man's wary eyes narrowed further, "Among them, what is your favorite flower?"

Not having anticipated this particular inquiry, Harry blinked and automatically responded, "Asphodel."

Purple eyes closed, and the man in the white suit bowed in apology. "I did not intend to bring up sore memories." But as the stranger straightened his posture, a lovely white lily unfurled in his hand.

Harry wore a troubled frown as he accepted the flower. Green eyes betrayed his increased wariness and confusion. Did the Japanese have another way for conjuring items into existence? There was no trace of any magic within the small hideout.

"Does it offend you?" A quiet whisper apologetically interrupted

Harry shook his head, realizing he had taken too long to respond, "No… It's lovely." He inhaled, regathering his shaken confidence. Looking directly into violet eyes, Harry debated on what he should ask first. "Who are you?"

The man blinked,"I am Kaitou Kid,"

"The prankster thief?"

Kid roguishly grinned in confirmation, "And magician." He swept off the white hat, his lithe body dipping into a bow.

"...So how long was I out?"

Kid made a fist. When he opened it, a pocket watch flipped open. "Five hours, two minutes and six seconds."

Harry eyed the antique, "Was that Hakuba Sagura's family heirloom?"

"Hai. How did you meet Tantei-san? He doesn't usually arrive with anyone unknown to me." Despite the pleasant tone, Harry could easily pick up the spark of warning in Kid's eyes. How could he not? The wizard tended to get protective of those who were his as well.

"Traveling." Harry hummed, "I was hiking in the mountains when I came across someone hunting with a Harris hawk." His green eyes shifted away from the watch. The wizard refused to let memories associated with a similar time-piece overwhelm him. First off, he was with a stranger. Second, he needed to be with Teddy again. And lastly, he needed to fix his barely defensible size.

"I already have plans to return it." The phantom thief admitted, "However…"

Harry sighed and reached up to rub his eyes, "You have no idea of what to do with me do you?"

"I've had some ideas, but really you deserve to make your own life decisions."

"And those ideas are?" The green-eyed lad asked, a mixture of curiousness and gratitude warming his heart despite himself. Rarely had anyone, even a stranger, recognized that Harry could and would make his own path. The spark of nervous hope was quickly smothered by a rising tide of suspicion. Afterall, Harry would prefer to trust his shadow more than a reputation.

"Well, to start with, I was unable to locate your younger family member when I was tracing your steps."

Harry's heart skipped a beat before remembering the portkey, "He's with someone I trust." Depending on how well Kid was able to trace him, the thief may have noticed that Harry arrived with a fox and not a child. And then later how the wizard had a toddler and not a fox.

"Very well. Aside from the fact that you obviously have a family to look out for, I could forge the papers you would need for an orphanage or foster care."

"Not an option." Harry immediately refused, "I am grateful for your consideration and protection, but you don't need to do anything more for me."

"A child on their own draws attention."

Harry's green eyes shuttered, "A foreigner alone draws attention. If I was of japanese nationality, I'd easily find ways to remain out of sight and mind." In reality, if it wasn't for his own blood betraying his location, the de-aged wizard would have evaded both muggle and magical society with only marginally more effort than Harry had been exercising first as a teenage and then later on as a young man on the run.

But since Harry couldn't know if his enemies were tracing his location through his DNA, there was no place on Gaia that was truly safe. So, that meant that he need to say goodbye to the thief, make his way to a magical center, gain access to his Gringott vaults, get a new wand, and hope against his typical terrible misfortune that an aging potion might cure his inadequate height. Failing that (or… actually... even if it succeeded), Harry would have to take the time to research and chase down any knowledge about rituals that would neutralize any blood samples or tracking devices that were currently out there.

Failure to eliminate the threats to his godson's life and well being was not an option. That included the emotional challenge of growing up without supportive family members.

"So what plans are you plotting? I feel that I owe you some assistance." The moonlight magician inquired.

"Giving me a chance to recover was quite enough, so as soon as you let me out of your safe room I'll be out of your hair."

"So you aren't going to worry about a cure?" Kid asked with a neutral sort of tone.

"No" Green eyes blazed with single-minded determination. Being reunited with his godson was a higher priority than regaining his proper height and age.

"You are handling the... age change rather well."

Harry shrugged bonelessly, sinking into a more comfortable resting position. (Although… it was really just to reach his only weapon better), "Something always happens to me on Halloween."

Kid shifted, pulling out a small deck of cards. He started shuffling idly, "Your disarming skills are impressive."

"Didn't you arrive at the end the fight… I was losing? The only time I've seen you was when I was taking a nap on a random roof."

Kid hummed, and waved a dismissal hand, "I found a recording. The crows chose to ambush you."

"And that is suddenly my fault?! I was just inspecting the poorly made traps set up for just anyone to stumble upon."

"You did destroy them rather artistically. In such a way that no one would get hurt." The thief smirked, "I approve."

Harry deadpanned, "I didn't know I was seeking the approval of a thieving prankster."

"I prefer the title of magician."

"I'm sure you do."

"How long have the crows been chasing you?"

"Just to ensure I understand, who exactly are the crows?"

"The men and women who tend to wear black or grey overcoats. They have two main divisions that wander outside of their compounds, the assassins and snipers. You were ambushed by the snipers yesterday."

Harry couldn't hold back a lion-sized yawn, "A month or so? To be honest, I've only run into them a couple of times."

"Still, it's a couple more times then most people who have run into the Black Organization have survived."

Harry somberly stared up at the young man, "Does that make you a vigilante or a survivor?"

Emotion flickered in violet eyes, "A bit of both."

Slowly, the green eyed child nodded in acceptance, "My apologies." Harry's eyes flickered to the lily clasped gently in his (tiny) hands.

A moment of mutual mourning lingered.

Pasting on a smile (that did little to hide the grief in his eyes), Kid murmured, "So... where do you want to go?"

Reluctantly realising that he might need a smidgen of direction from a guide, Harry told the Japanese native, "Kidoairaku Kona." It would be a simple matter for the thief to lose track of him there.

….

* * *

...

Apparently, Harry had underestimated the magician. Fortunately it wasn't a fatal mistake.

Despite his protests that he would be fine alone, Kid had followed Harry past the wards guarding the dispelling doorway. It was very distracting to any of the sensitive magical users who were paying attention, mainly Harry. The layers of magic simply slid off the thief. While the de-aged wizard was in the process of puzzling out possibilities, the magician's eyes glinted with mischief. Kid simply stared at the newly revealed world for a few seconds before seamlessly switching disguises to better blend in. And with one smooth movement, the prankster resettled the petite youth on his shoulders.

Harry yelped, his out of balance reflexes causing him to flail harmlessly rather than automatically injuring the person misfortunate enough to startle him.

"I can walk!"

"You were just going to leave me behind!" The thief's pout lost any effect it could have had, due to the fact the unimpressed victim couldn't even see his facial expressions.

Harry scowled, only resisting the urge to pull Kid's hair (or wig) because he didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of one of Japan's magical districts. Great. At least Japan had better magical and non-magical relations than Britain. Even if it turned out that the disguised prankster was a squib or that a glitch in the Asian school system had bypassed the man, Harry didn't want to risk causing a fuss and getting imprisoned or shipped back to Britain in the process.

"So? I thought that is what we agreed upon for saving your life."

"I was under the impression I already returned the favor. So I was your guide to here and now you can be my guide while here." The falsely innocent tone betrayed his 'guide's' curiosity.

The wizard rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Where to?" Kid cheerfully stepped forward.

Grumpily, Harry pointed toward the entrance of the local bank. Then his brain caught up and his hand faltered, "I would recommend heeding the goblin warning on the doors. I don't want to come back in ten years to retrieve your corpse."

"No worries. I can appreciate the poetry… but are riddles and rhymes intrinsically intertwined with magic?"

"They can be. It depends on the magic user's culture and preferences, as well as on the type of magic and how lasting it is supposed to be."

Kid hummed in acknowledgement.

...

After proving his blood and magical claim to the vaults, Harrison (if that was his real name) was clearly pleased to discover that magic still recognised his correct age of twenty years..

Meanwhile, Harrison's companion hid his unease and distaste as the de-aged wizard's blood raced through the tip of a scroll and started forming words. As soon as the blood had formed the letters, it dried a dark reddish brown. To Kid's lilac eyes, the information on the magical parchment was blurry. Some sort of safety/privacy feature, the magician assumed.

Then Kid was asked to step to the side. The account manager touched an engraven Japanese character with the most direct english translation meaning 'silent room'. Suddenly, but not surprisingly, the international criminal could no longer hear anything from the toasted Ash-wood booth where Mr. Potter(?) and the goblin were doing what was probably a routine asset or money review.

Becoming bored after thoroughly examining the interior architecture and noting all the various visible Asian characters engraved in the various types of stone, Kid started shuffling through his magic tricks. When Harrison turned away from his accountant, who was busily starting on a hefty stack of paperwork, Kid spotted a glimpse of fascination in those emerald eyes and wondered why. How could his skills as a magician compare to even an ounce of being accustomed of using and being around real magical talents?

Akako had her jealous red energy. She had only been interested in him as a challenge or threat due to his neutralising presence when they met. Even now, having eased up, she rarely expressed interest in his talents except when they benefited her in some way or related to some warning for his life as an international criminal.

After reviewing his observations of the wizard, Kid came up with the hypothesis that the former twenty year old man's amazement with such a simple trick may perhaps had to do with a skill that Akako had yet to learn. As an older wizard, surely Harrison had come across more magic than the witch in his class.

Fortunately, Harrison's business didn't take much longer and appeared to be bowing farewell to his accountant. The wizard wandered over and stared up into Kid's eyes, visibly debating something in his mind. "Would you like to take a heritage test? It would give you something to do while I visit my vault."

Kid blinked, his brilliant mind switching tracks, "...how different is it to a regular dna test?"

"It's instantaneous for one, it tells you if a person is alive or dead and in some localized cases if the person knows about magic or not. Depending on the ritual and the strength of the heritage test it can tell you what magical abilities or blocks upon those abilities you have and where your magic originates from."

"Originates from?" Kid sank to his knees to be eye level with his guide to the magical world.

"Magic has to come from somewhere. Typically, no matter how distant the relation, it comes from a non-human relative who had a unique connection with nature. The type of connection basically 'colors' their descendant's magical affinity."

"So what would red magic be?" Kid easily shuffled his amusement at the raised eyebrow of the younger appearing man behind his mask of confident charm.

"It could be a number of things, certain blood rituals included." The de-aged wizard looked rather uncomfortable with the topic, "May I ask why that certain type of magic?"

"There is a witch I am familiar with. At an early point of our acquaintance, she decidedly did not like my lack of drooling adoration. So she took drastic measures." Kid shrugged, his facial features twisting into humorless distaste, "I survived. Before proceeding to remind her of her own humanity."

"That sounds like a type of allure. Could she turn into a raging bird of fire?"

"No," Kid thought back, "At least not that I've ever seen. She has mentioned demons, precognitions in the form of riddles and a desire for control.

"Sounds unpleasant."

Kid hummed in agreement, "She's not all bad though. She does express an ounce of regret at times. But taunts and teases are more her style."

"I've met a few people like that." Harry admitted as he stretched his arms.

"About the heritage test, does the bank keep copies and a sample of the blood used for it?" Because if that was the case, Kid would have to regretfully' decline.

"Given that blood literally is tied to your life, magicals do their best not to lose track of any of it. Unless you request it, the bank doesn't keep samples of blood. You would have to be more careful outside of a Japanese Gringotts with your blood so that other patrons don't sneak a sample."

"And copies?"

"Yes they can make copies, but unless you activate an old vault or become a client, Gringotts won't keep any copies." Harry shrugged.

"Okay, then. I'll do it." Kid decided.

"Brilliant. Grillgore will take care of that and I'll be back soon enough." Harry nodded. But it appeared he had temporarily forgotten that his legs had been shortened when he stumbled. The green-eyed wizard bristled like an outraged kitten when the thief reached out a helping hand. Stiffly, the fun-sized adult reluctantly thanked him before swiftly striding after a departing goblin.

Looking for directions from the warrior on his left, Kid followed Grillgore to a wooden beech desk. Refusing to show any discomfort to watching his blood forming elegant Japanese characters, Kid focused on memorizing every aspect of the growing document instead of the pain from the open wound. If he was a little pale, he could blame it on the blood loss.

...

Eventually his family scroll had finally finished. This was mainly because Kid already had to buy one 'blood replenisher' and didn't fancy losing even more of his life-essence to his curiosity about his nth generation. And if he became more interested down the line, Kid now knew where to find the type of answers that some of the non-magical world would kill to know.

As it turned out, he had no claim to any of Gringotts' vaults and while Grillgore offered to help the young man open one, Kid politely declined and informed the goblin that he would keep it in mind for the future. But Kid did have the presence of mind to remember to exchange some of his funds in case he needed the finances for a small amount of shopping. When Grillgore was informed that Kid had every intention of waiting for his de-aged companion, he was directed toward an empty chair facing the direction Harrison should appear.

Time passed…

Kid meditated, absorbing the new information about his ancestors.

More time passed…

The young man's hands twitched and implements for juggling appeared.

He eyed the oversized clock spinning under the magical s' feet. Having walked over it earlier, Kid knew it wasn't sheer plastic tiling that protected the clock face or even glass sheet (it made all the wrong noises… unless that had to do with magic), but as the thief observed the material, he saw it ever so slightly dip and spin with every footstep. Hm…

The floor clock chimed upon the change of another hour.

Tick-tock Hakuba's pocket watch echoed.

Kid leaned back in his chair, staring at the geometric shapes that formed the ceiling. He took note of any changes in the small Asian etching that glowed faintly with power. At this point, Kid could not just draw an imitation of the bank, but create a small replica if he so desired.

Why was he sticking around again? A passing goblin had passed a pamphlet with the directions of how to leave the magical mall. A few glances would have been enough to memorise it if had been written normally, but it was not.

Kid was fascinated with the moving locations. While there was a clear path to the entrance Kid and Harrison had entered through, a small script informed the thief that no matter where one was in the mall all one had to do was take three left turns and they'd appear at the entrance again. Apparently even magicals could get lost with most of the doorways switching location at random intervals, but as long as you started at the westside entrance, you had a chance of finding your way again.

Kid was about to tuck the chart away, when he caught the difference between an upright map and an upside-down map. This side seemed to be geared toward an aerial perspective. And as he slowly turned the map, Kid discovered that when the left side of the pamphlet was down, emergency locations and bathrooms stood out. With the right side of the paper down, there were aquatic routes for the more sea (and lake) traveling magical creatures. Kid made a particular note of these paths in order to avoid running face first into an aquatic terror. The backside of the flier held a scrolling list of advertisements.

Before Kid could immerse himself into magical commercialism, he spotted more activity coming from the direction of the vaults. He exhaled in relief. Harrison had finally reappeared.

Upon examination of the returning wizard, Kid noticed that the appearance of Harrison's wand had changed. As green eyes met purple irises, the thief spotted the veiled mixture of annoyance and reluctant intrigue. Suddenly glad he had waited, Kid's smirk grew. Harrison would just have to learn that it was much harder to get rid of a curious moonlight magician than a long waiting period.

"Did you reach the center of the Earth?" Kid inquired, sounding perfectly innocent with not a hair out of place. One might have thought the thief had only been waiting five minutes instead of several hours with such an impeccable appearance.

Harrison glared at the prankster king of Ekoda."I told you I would be fine on my own. I've told you everything that I know about your crows. I've even guided you to the entrance of Japan's magical world. I owe you nothing and you owe me not a thing." The weary wizard ranted even as he suppressed a few yawns.

It made Kid wonder if, instead of being possibly being lost that Harrison had fallen asleep. At least the false child had returned at all if that was the case.

"Ma, how mean. I simply wanted to make sure you were still handling your sudden dwarfism well." Kid dramatically flailed. "No bout of boredom would keep me from such a noble task!"

"A noble thief? Well at least you are honest about your shortcomings." Harrison scoffed, "If not your intentions."

'Hey!' The miffed Kaitou wanted to protest. Retorting with short jokes wouldn't be helpful in persuading Potter-san to let him stick around. 'Or to be close at any rate, considering my skill in surveillance'. "I've practically stamped my intentions over each heist, it's my motivation that remains elusive to the task force."

"You mean, it isn't obvious?" Harrison stretched, "You make a show of training the police, so when they are assigned to other criminals they are less likely to perish in the line of duty. All the while facing off your crows and searching for something."

"No one else has pointed out those details."

"Yet. I'm sure if they took a step back and ignore the results of your pranks, anyone could say the same."

"And that's why I keep pran-... er, distracting the more interested parties so they don't have reason to reflect on it."

Harrison grunted in disagreement but started to walk away.

Kid 'tsk-ed' "Aren't you trouble."

A choked gurgle of laughter, "You have no idea. Do yourself a favor. As long as you stay far, far away from me, you will live to see the next sunrise."

"Huh. Are you a shinigami?"

"I thought Japanese people were supposed to be polite."

"Now that's a stereotype I'm too gentlemanly to point out." Harrison tried to shove Kid away, off of Gringott's stone steps. The magician easily side-stepped and scooped the deaged Potter into his toned arms.

Yowling, "Put me down!" Harrison managed to push himself away from Kid, only to nearly faceplant into the sidewalk. Belatedly extending his arms as he hovered over the road, the young Potter shook off the thief's saving grip on his ankle.

"So mean!" Kid complained as the wizard scrambled upright.

Potter groaned in exasperation, "What is it going to take for you to stop following me?!"

"Look, I'm not trying to be overtly rude," Skeptic eyebrows creased above Harrison's emerald-jade irises, but Kid kept talking, "But you obviously haven't magicked yourself away, meaning by your wand switch that something is either wrong with your magic or you are trying to not use it. So this 'noble' person is just concerned for your wellbeing. And it's simply not that easy to banish a Kaitou's curiosity."

"But surely you've got better things to do! If not plotting your next series of pranks, what about your family?" The magic-user tried to convince him to turn aside once more. The Kaitou's violet vision easily discerned up the aura of uncertainty underneath the belligerent body language

The thief scoffed, "My family, the few remaining among the living, can certainly take care of themselves. When they falter, I'll be there." Kid's expression softened, speaking more earnestly than any of his pursuers had ever seen, "However, I do believe that the little one you are so desperately trying to reunite with needs his family more. So I will do what I can to help you Harrison."

The de-aged wizard deflated, turning away to kick at some scrap of magical merchandise packaging on the ground. Scandilised by the litter touching her foot, the passing witch vanished the trash before storming off with a unspoken cloud of revulsion. Reminded of the outside world and potential danger, the mage recoiled from the strangers.

"Here." Kid took Harrison's hand, and meeting no further resistance, led him to a building that looked like a bookstore with a cafe.

"Is there anything you would recommend for a prickly witch who is fond of demon-given phrases?"

"I'm really not fond of divination." Harrison dryly remarked, "I'd be tempted to give your acquaintance the Monster Book of Monsters, but that sound like it would only encourage that type of lady."

"I agree." Hiding a startled flinch as a thick tome shuddered to life near his hand, Kid's eyes glinted with fascination even as he snatched his fingers away. The book calmed. "A motion sensor spell?"

Harrison shrugged, "Or something."

"So serious!" Kid complained, ruffling the wizard's unruly hair.

Harrison flinched, "Please don't touch me." Kid let his hand drop, concern lingering in the thief's eyes.

"Okay." The civilian disguise Kid was wearing knelt down to be eye level, "Can I apologise with something off the menu?"

"No." Kid's rescuer mumbled, "I don't like to eat out."

"But that's half the fun!"

"Not when other people consistently try to sneak something into my food."

Kid winced, "My mom and friend have done something of the sort, but i don't think you are referring to vegetables."

Harrison shook his head, "No, unless said vegetables were contaminated. Or rotten now that I think about it."

Kid let himself grimace. That sounded like Harrison had too much experience with both situations. "What about chocolate?" The thief saw the wizard hesitate, green eyes darting to the menu, before shaking his head.

"I can eat later."

"But it's been hours and hours since you last ate!" It had been long enough that Kid felt close to ravenous. (And he had eaten a decent snack while waiting for the deaged adult to wake up). Appalled, he watched as Harrison shrugged,

"I'm used to it."

"What if I taste test the food, would you eat it then?" Before the other male could protest, "Either way I am going to order enough that we can both eat reasonable sized portions."

"And if I don't eat?"

"Then I'll simply have leftovers for tomorrow."

"Then what if you get poisoned?"

"That's what bezoars are for gaki." A cafe worker scowled at the fake child.

Offended on his wizard's behalf, Kid moved in front of Harrison, brandishing a white tulip as if it was a rapier, "I apologize for the insinuations upon your food's quality, but my little brother has good reason to be concerned, considering he has gotten sick several times he has eaten outside of our home."

"So get an allergy exam and stop complaining about my cousin's creations." The waiter's demeanor had not visibly softened but he accepted the flower, twisting his fingers around the stem.

Huh… Kid had forgotten about that possibility, but it made a wonderful excuse. Wide green eyes stared at the waiter before glancing at his 'nii-san'. Harrison was clearly debating something but must have decided against acting on it as the boy shrugged and turned around, darting into the maze of burdened shelves.

The kaitou mentally sighed and try the magical delicacies later. Still, the store itself was enough to keep his attention while he trailed his meandering wizard. Wait, his? He hardly knew Harrison, but something about him reminded Kid of himself, not unlike how Conan's brilliance came close to matching the thief's level of genius. Perhaps, given time, they really would be friends. Until then Kid would just have to prove his reputation as an honest thief, helping Harrison with whatever the shrunken wizard grudgingly admitted (or noticed through observation) needing to be be reunited with his godson.

They were currently in the back of a bookstore when a murky blob darted out of a doorway leading to an alcove, nearly swamping the thief. Kaitou Kid blanched when it turned into a flock of flying fish.

"Bakageta! Sekka!" and the flopping f-finny things turned into a variety of chewable candies, still retaining their former features. Kid angled himself closer to the exit, discretely moving away from the doorway. Harrison snatched one of the lazily floating gummies out of the air in fascination.

"Hey! Don't eat that! It's a piece of a boggart!" A female voice hollered as she summoned the pieces of the boggart into a travel-sized box.

Were boggarts made of boogers? Kid shook the random thought out of his mind.

"I wasn't going to!" Harrison huffed, "I just have never seen a petrified boogart before."

The girl stepped into the hallway, a vision of dark beauty with startling blinded eyes, "It's a clever adaption of the spell of Petrificus Totalus for Tactical Tabletop, a roleplaying game that's lightyears more accurate than any muggle version."

"That's amazing!" Harrison breathed. Kid agreed.

The elven clad lady grinned, "The rooms beyond were actually designed for such a purpose. While weapons are not allowed in the bookstore (can't be giving the patrons a heart attack you see)," she whispered secretly, "There is a reason why there is an armory behind it. Sorry child, but there is an age ward preventing you from even seeing the doorway."

Presenting the lady with a rose, Kid watched as she, without hesitation, reached for the stem, deftly avoiding the ridges where thorns had been cut off, "My name is Ueno Katsu." The thief bowed, "And I apologize for my curiosity dear lady, but is it your character that is blind or the true persona behind your costume?"

"A misdirection for a lie and a truth for the rose. My character name is Fukui Miki. I am truthly blind, and all the better off for it. My allies are uniquely able to understand, given that as I have been game master of a few saga's, and blinded their characters."

Harrison snickered, "Fukui-san's got you there… nii-san."

"If you desire to join, character creations happen on the day or night of the new moon."

"Why then?"

"Because it can take up to several hours to create the basics of your character for the games. Speaking of which, my companions and I have a dragon to tame. Sayonara."

"Sayonara." Kid murmured thoughtfully as he watched the role-playing lady leave. He looked down at his magical guide, "So, are you ready to eat now?"

Harrison shrugged, "As long as I prepare the food."

"What ingredients do you need?"

"Nothing. I have everything in my tent."

"In… a tent." Kid was wondering just how far they would need to travel, as Harrison had arrived to the heist with Hakuba, who had been exercising his faithful female hawk 'Watson' in the mountains. None of _his_ doves would ever have such a name. Each one of his birds were precious white (and grey) gems that soared marvelously alongside his antics. Why did humanity have such trouble understanding that life was infinitely more important than polished rocks? Wait, he was going off topic again.

"Magical tents are different." Harrison shrugged, "We just need to find a remote area like a park and I'll show you."

They spent a few minutes longer navigating to the side entrance before together (Kaitou with his knowledge of Japanese, and Harrison with his experience of using magical maps) returning to the entrance of the hidden mall. There, Kid quick-changed into a new outfit and resettled a stumbling wizard into his arms. Clearly Harrison was too tired to protest as he immediately dropped off into slumber.

A step forward into the crowd of passerbys. A glance a moment later, they were gone.


End file.
